Average Invisible
by PotatoBeliever
Summary: AU Kaoru is a boy who is so 'normal' that he's invisible, until Hikaru comes and sees him. Poems, drabbles and straightforward narrative, make a window into a little world I've created.
1. Average

A/N: This fanfic is like a collage, it's a lot of different things stuck together. All these together form a window into a little alternate universe I created.

Pairings: not telling XP but I don't suggest you read on if you're offended by boyXboy relationships…They're kind of obvious anyway.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.

AVERAGE

Kaoru is of average height.

Kaoru is of average intelligence.

Kaoru is average.

Kaoru is so average he's invisible.

Invisible. Not noticed. Not ever.

But what about his face?

Is his face average too?

Don't ask Kaoru,

He doesn't know.

He doesn't look.

How could he bear it?

How could he bear it if his face was average too?


	2. Stealth

A/N: This fanfic is like a collage, it's a lot of different things stuck together. All these together form a window into a little alternate universe I created.

Pairings: Not telling XP but I don't suggest you read on if you're offended by boyXboy relationships.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Kaoru's POV

STEALTH

I am a stealthy warrior, hidden in broad daylight.

I am just another random person in the hallway.

I am just another person who gets out of gym by faking a note.

'Has a bone condition' it says.

'I have a bone condition' I mumble.

And then you nod and forget about me.

I am easily forgotten.

But that is good for me.

If you don't know I exist,

It's easier for me to find your secrets.

And use your secrets against you.

It's quite amusing to see people squirm,

when they find a note in their locker.

You should try it sometime.


	3. Shadows

A/N: This fanfic is like a collage, it's a lot of different things stuck together. All these together form a window into a little alternate universe I created.

Pairings: not telling XP but I don't suggest you read on if you're offended by boyXboy relationships.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.

SHADOW AND LIGHT

Shadow and Light were in the science lab.

Light flickering from one point to another,

Until Shadow's comments made Light plummet.

Sighing, Shadow said some words to Light.

They caused Light to give Shadow a kiss.

Light then said 'I love you Kyouya',

and flounced out of the room.

And Shadow continued marking homework,

But there was the shadow of a smile on his lips.

He was unaware that someone else in the shadows,

had more than a shadow of a smile.

That someone else smiled down at his camera.

Teachers shouldn't do naughty things.

Naughty teachers should be punished.

But what was the most fun way he could punish them?

A/N: Yes, Kaoru is mildly evil. So what?


	4. Pretty

HIKARU ENTERS

kaoru.povish

There's the pretty new boy,

Whose mouth is open a little too much to be smiling for real,

Whose eyes are shining as if mocking the world,

They are all doing what he wants.

But they don't know it.

And his not red not brown hair seems familiar.

And his not green not hazel eyes look like ones he knows.

And invisible boy swears his heart's beating a little faster.

So he just stops and stares.

……………………….

hikaru.pov

Even this new world is parallel to the others.

They hang on my

every

single

word

Even the things that are completely wrong,

They just happen to agree with.

Trying to get my attention.

Jumping through hoops of fire,

Just to see me smile.

Wrapped around my little finger.

Except for that one with the hood.

He doesn't think I saw him,

But I did.

A/N: YAY Hikaru appears. Hurrah!


	5. Daddy

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.

'CALL ME DADDY'

Haruhi stared down at the piece of paper in her hands. This couldn't be happening to her. This was too weird for words.

**----------------------------------------------**

"My darling daughter Haruhi,

I know how much you want to be a lawyer like your dear mother, so papa has enrolled you in a nice private school, where lots of people who became lawyers went. I think it's called Ouran Academy or something like that, but the name isn't important. Oh and your mother went to that school when she was younger.

Papa is on a cruise with his Boss so Haruhi will have to survive on her own for a while okay? Be good while I'm gone.

LOVE,

Your Papa.

XOXOXOXOX

P.S I forgot to mention in order to go to Ouran Academy you have to live with a very nice man called Tamaki Suoh. He agreed to pay your school fees for you, if you pretend to be his daughter for a while. He also said you have to call him 'Daddy'.

P.P.S I'll miss you.

P.P.P.S XOXOXOXOXOX

P.P.P.P.S Have fun at your new school"

**-------------------------------------------------**

Haruhi sighed. It was so like her father to do this to her. It would be nice, however, to go to her mother's old school, although she had received a scholarship to Lobelia…

BEEP BEEP

A car's horn sounded. A blond man was running towards her apartment building.

'HARUHIIIII! It is I, Tamaki. But you can call me Daddy.'

'I don't want to live with you-'

Haruhi was cut off by the huge hug that Tamaki was giving her.

'Come, come! Kyouya is waiting in the car. You can call him Mommy.'

And with that, Haruhi was dragged into the waiting Mercedes.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Did everyone like that? No? Well to be honest, I don't really. It turned out better than I thought it would though.**


	6. Again

A/N: Hello it's me again

A/N: Hello it's me again! It's been a while hasn't it? I think I like this… I think…

Kaoru's p.o.v

RIGHT?

It's true,

I have been quietly stalking you.

Nobody sees,

Nobody knows where I go.

Nobody knows that I know where you go.

It's strange I agree,

But that's all right,

I'm sure you can't see me.

Even when you look straight at me,

You are actually looking through me right?

When you wait for me to catch up,

You are just catching your breath right?

Because nobody can see me.

I am invisible boy.

Aren't I?

A/N: Am I being coherent enough?


	7. Shadow

I have a new shadow that makes me smile

A/N: Pointless chapters make me happy.

I just want to remind people that this is AU… It's going to get weird in the future… that will probably make the number of people who read this even smaller. But hooray for self-indulgence!

SHADOW Hikaru's pov

I have a new shadow that makes me smile.

It follows me around sometimes.

It should be creepy, but it's not.

I have never said anything to my shadow,

But it is quite fun to play games.

It is nice to escape for a while, from those who want something from me.

It's nice to be with somebody who does not need me to smile, or be polite, or get good grades.

My shadow disappears when I near my house.

I open my door and I am greeted by emptiness, as usual.

My parents are probably in the lab again doing some experiment.

They want to live forever, or something sick like that.

I sit down in front of the mirror, and I pretend I have a friend that looks exactly like me.

It's sad I know, but it makes me happy.


	8. Birds and Bees

Haruhi cautiously crept out of her room

A/N: This was fun to write.

Disclaimer: Ouran is not MINE.

BIRDS AND BEES

Haruhi cautiously crept out of her room.

She had no idea that her temporary guardians would be that insane.

Well one of them was insane at least, the other person seemed pretty fed up to be honest.

Haruhi headed to where she thought that the kitchen was, but was greeted by something she didn't really want to see, so she headed back up the hallway.

She didn't mind if men kissed each other; she'd seen her father kiss enough men, she was used to it. She sort of wished they'd at least put a sign on the door though.

Haruhi heard some footsteps behind her and she turned around.

'Ah… Suoh-san…' she began, but Tamaki cut her off.

'Please! Just call me daddy!' he cried, 'Oh and Haruhi, I think you saw what your mother and I were doing in the kitchen... and as your father I feel that it is my duty to tell you about this… Well, when a man and a woman… or a man and a man… or a woman and a woman, for that matter… um… love each other very much… they err… do things…'

Tamaki's face was red as a tomato by this point, and Haruhi gathered what speech he was trying to make to her.

Her eyes widened, and something along the lines of, _this cannot be happening, this is all a dream, there is no scary man trying to tell me about gay sex _was running through her head.

She turned around and luckily Kyouya was standing behind her.

'Now, now Tamaki,' he chided, 'you'll embarrass our guest,'

Haruhi sighed. She was safe. But for how long?

A/N: Can you imagine Tamaki trying to talk about sex? Makes me smile.


	9. Silence

You should fear him

A/N: Hani is going to be OOC. Hehh… You'll see… -**evil grin-**

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is Bisco Hatori's.

Warnings: Twincest, a certain word beginning with F and ends with K.

SILENCE

You should fear him.

Ignore the bunny.

Ignore his cute appearance.

Don't hug him,

Run away.

It's too late for Kaoru.

Kaoru walked into the fiend.

Morinozuka-senpai tried to save him,

He said that it was just an accident,

But the beast just told him to,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TAKASHI!"

It's Hikaru's fault really.

He was just so… alluring.

So Kaoru walked into Hani,

Because Kaoru was distracted by Hikaru.

So the beast stared at Kaoru for a few seconds,

His best glare at work,

Hani pulled Kaoru's hood off:

The beast couldn't stand it if people didn't look him in the eye.

And then there was…

Silence.

Because that random kid who was being picked on,

Seemed to look exactly like the school's new sensation,

Hikaru.

They must be twins or something.

And they began to speak again,

Only now,

Invisible boy was well and truly visible.

And then Hani asked in his sweet child-like voice,

"Do you want some cake?"

A/N: EVIL HANI Makes me oddly happy.


	10. Mine

His crystalline eyes, MINE

His crystalline eyes,

in that cat like shade of green;

His face,

with the features arranged so pleasingly;

Turns out they are all mine too.

I fell in love with…

Me.

And I know that it's wrong,

And we're probably related…

But somehow,

I love him anyway.


	11. Hallway

Hallway Scene A/N: Hallway scene… as the title suggests. Remember the photos that Kaoru took? Well let's see what he did with them…Hallway Scene

"OH MY GOD! Have you heard?"

"What?"

"Did you hear the thing about Hikaru?"

"What thing?"

"There's this random guy who looks EXACTLY like him."

"Seriously? Like his twin?"

"They've got to be related, I mean they don't just look similar they're actually the same. You haven't seen him. But once you do… you'll see. They just have to be twins or something."

"Well if there's two of them, that's one for each of us right?"

"Who said I'd share?"

"Some friend you are!"

"Hey what's this…"

"What's what?"

"Hey look. Oh my god! That's so hot!"

"Mr Suoh, and Mr Ootori right? They are so… hot"

"I am SO going to treasure this forever!"

"There's one in my locker too!"

"That's so weird!"

Kaoru smiles.

Other people are so stupid.

"Uhh…"

A girl is standing in front of him.

"Hikaru… I just wanted to give you this!"

Before Kaoru could say anything, she fled.

And he was left with a note for Hikaru.


	12. Meeting

Meeting

**Meeting.**

He is under a tree.

I wonder what he is doing.

I mean besides sitting under a tree that is.

I'm babbling. I'm babbling.

Oh shit.

I'm nervous.

Why am I nervous?

Just because he looks like me?

I'm fine.

I'm just going to walk up to him and say hello.

I'm just going…

No I don't want him to see me…

But wait he has.

He's smiling, and I think he wants me to go sit with him.

Act casual Hikaru. Casual. Casual.

"h-Hi!"

Oh real smooth boy, real smooth.

"Hey, nice weather right?"

The sky is really grey today, is he being sarcastic?

"Uh… yeah"

I'm so articulate today.

"I just love overcast skies,"

You know for somebody who I've never heard speak to anyone before, he sure is doing better than I am.

"Some girl gave me a love confession today."

Is he bragging?

"She called me Hikaru."

"People are such idiots."

"But not you and me right?"

"No, not you and me."

"She wants me to meet her today,"

"And you want me to go instead?"

"Exactly. You should pretend you're me."

"Will she cry?"

"She seems the type."

"Awesome."

I feel like smiling.

It feels right somehow, like I've known him forever.

Nobody ever understands what idiots people can be.


	13. Confession

She stares at the ground bashfully

She stares at the ground bashfully.

She is waiting for him.

"Hey, were you the one who wanted to meet me?"

The voice of an angel.

She turns around slowly, trying to calm herself.

"Y-y-yes?"

"So what did you want to say to me?"

"Hikaru-I've-been-in-love-with-you-for-a-very-very-long-time-please-go-out-with-me!"

"I'm really sorry but…"

Her face falls and tears spring to her eyes.

"… I'm Kaoru. And I have been in love with you too."

"Really?"

"So could I go out with you instead?"

"Yes! Of course!"

She practically exudes happiness.

"So either of us would be fine for you?"

"Yes."

"I have something else to tell you… I'm Hikaru."

She giggles nervously.

"… What?"

"If you don't care if I am me or if I am Kaoru, then you mustn't have liked me very much in the first place,"

"No… that's not…"

"Well whatever. I'm going now. Have a nice life,"

But how could he say that, when her happiness was lying on the ground in tatters?

She still wasn't quite sure what had happened to her.

Her face was tear streaked and quite pathetically she cried out,

"Wait…"


	14. Foolish

Whatever, it's no big deal to me TRICK

Lets trick those idiot sheep.

Those sheep who couldn't see you.

'Hikaruuu,' you whine, 'Why did you ignore me?'

'Kaoru, my darling, I was fascinated by all the beautiful ladies.'

You look at me with eyes that look like tears could pour out at any moment.

I stroke your cheek.

And they stare.

Mouths open like fish.

'Did they just…aren't they…but he's…HUH?'

And you hide a smirk in your sleeve.

They love it.


	15. Wondering

WONDERING WONDERING

They scream for our "forbidden brotherly love".

But I can't help but wonder…

What are we?

I am not his brother.

I do not have a brother.

I do not think I have a brother.

Because if I was his brother,

That would make what I feel even more disgusting and unnatural than it already is.


	16. Dreaming

DREAMS DREAMS

I dreamed a dream where I met a boy who used to be invisible, but who had begun to be seen.

In my dream, the boy had the same face as me and together we deluded all the stupid people into thinking that we were made of the same flesh and blood, and that he loved me and I loved him in a more than brotherly way.

Then I realised I wasn't dreaming at all.

What has my life become?

Very amusing, that's what.


End file.
